Types
Types are aspects of Pokémon and attacks, which give them an advantage over some types but a disadvantage over others. There are 18 types in total. Each Pokémon can have one or two types. When it has only one type, it's called pure-type Pokémon and when it has two types, the one of types is called primary type and the other secondary type. Attacks on the other hand can only have one type. List of types *'Bug' **There are 29 Bug-type Pokémon, 7''' of them are purely Bug-type. **There are '''9 Bug-type attacks, 4''' of them are fast attacks and '''5 of them are charged attacks. *'Dark' **There are 16 Dark-type Pokémon, 4''' of them are purely Dark-type. **There are '''8 Dark-type attacks, 4''' of them are fast attacks and '''4 of them are charged attacks. *'Dragon' **There are 6''' Dragon-type Pokémon, '''2 of them are purely Dragon-type. **There are 6''' Dragon-type attacks, '''2 of them are fast attacks and 4''' of them are charged attacks. *Electric' **There are '''21' Electric-type Pokémon, 16 of them are purely Electric-type. **There are 10 Electric-type attacks, 4''' of them are are fast attacks and '''6 of them are charged attacks. *'Fairy' **There are 18 Fairy-type Pokémon, 6''' of them are purely Fairy-type. **There are '''5 Fairy-type attacks, all 5''' of them are charged attacks. *Fighting' **There are '''18' Electric-type Pokémon, 11 of them are purely Electric-type. **There are 11 Electric-type attacks, 4''' of them are are fast attacks and '''7 of them are charged attacks. *'Fire' **There are 28 Fire-type Pokémon, 19 of them are purely Fire-type. **There are 11 Fire-type attacks, 3''' of them are are fast attacks and '''8 of them are charged attacks. *'Flying' **There are 37 Flying-type Pokémon, none of them are purely Flying-type. **There are 9''' Flying-type attacks, '''3 of them are are fast attacks and 6''' of them are charged attacks. *Ghost' **There are '''9' Ghost-type Pokémon, 5''' of them are purely Flying-type. **There are '''7 Ghost-type attacks, 4''' of them are are fast attacks and '''3 of them are charged attacks. *'Grass' *'Ground' *'Ice' *'Normal' *'Poison' *'Psychic' *'Rock' *'Steel' *'Water' Type effectiveness There are several dependencies between types: *When Pokémon because of its type is weak to specific type attack, such attack is Super Effective against it and its damage is multiplied by 1.4. *When Pokémon because of its type is resistant to specific attack, such attack is Not Very Effective against it and its damage is multiplied by 0.8. *When Pokémon because of its type is immune to specific attack, such attack is Not Effective against it and its damage is multiplied by 0.5. *When type of used attack is the same as the type of Pokémon that uses it, its damage is multiplied by 1.25. See STAB. In chart below following columns stand for types of Pokémon that are being attacked ('D'). Rows stand for types of attacks that are used against such Pokémon ('A'). Backgrounds There are different backgrounds on Pokémon summary page depending on Pokémon's primary type. File:Type Background Bug.png | Bug File:Type Background Dark.png | Dark File:Type Background Dragon.png | Dragon File:Type Background Electric.png | Electric File:Type Background Fairy.png | Fairy File:Type Background Fighting.png | Fighting File:Type Background Fire.png | Fire File:Type Background Flying.png | Flying File:Type Background Ghost.png | Ghost File:Type Background Grass.png | Grass File:Type Background Ground.png | Ground File:Type Background Ice.png | Ice File:Type Background Normal.png | Normal File:Type Background Poison.png | Poison File:Type Background Psychic.png | Psychic File:Type Background Rock.png | Rock File:Type Background Steel.png | Steel File:Type Background Water.png | Water es:Tipos elementales Category:Game Elements Category:Types